Golden wolf (cancelled sorry)
by Emmathedilemma2511
Summary: Layla is a lone wolf, her pack slaughtered by vampires that now hunt her. What happens when she meets a giant black wolf and is then introduced to his pack? She also holds a deadly secret, on that the vampires would kill to know, and will tear her and her new friends apart. *Layla and her story belong to me*


**Hey!**

**Just so you know I haven't read twilight.**

**At all. This just includes some of my limited knowledge of the wolf pack and a few of the members. Mostly Sam and Leah.**

***Emily doesn't exist in this one.***

**My oc, Layla, belongs to me and me only. So does my story. **

**On with the story!**

**Layla POV**

I panted as I ran through the forest, orange leaves crunching under paw, my white and gold coat bristling with fear as pairs of light footsteps chased me.

I leaped a bubbling stream, fish scurrying away from the large shadow I cast in the stream, ripples coming from the bank I landed on because of my weight.

I continued to run, hearing movements mirroring my own before I panicked as I felt breaths on my flank. I howled in pain as I felt a weight on my back, claws ripping into my shoulders and I skidded to a halt, throwing the weight off.

I snarled as the young woman in front of me, she had pale, pasty, sickly skin, sunken cheeks, ruby lips, brown hair with blonde tips in a ponytail, a red halter top, black leather pants, no shoes, a black choker and a maroon jacket. She snarled back with a hiss and walked forward a small step.

I growled, stomping her paws in agitation and snarling. The vampire grinned, showing her fangs and I leapt forward, rising to meet her challenge.

"Poor little wolfie." She cooed "All alone in the cold, cold world." She smiled sickly before swiping her claws at me. I snapped my jaw at her, tearing out some hair and drawing blood from her fragile ear. She hissed in pain and I grinned. However I leapt back as she drew blood from my fragile nose.

She then took my moment of weakness to her advantage, pinning me and drawing a dagger, holding it above my neck and holding it there. Drawing a wince from me as I writhed.

"Get the hell off!" I cried in agony as she cut deeper.

Suddenly a black blur bowled the vamp off of me, allowing me to spring to my feet with a whimper as my foot twanged. My eyes widened in shock when I saw a giant black wolf snapping and snarling at the vamp, being held back with her brute strength as she smiled sickly.

I snarled and sprung into action as the wolf yelped, the vampire had punched his muzzle.

_Youch_. I winced and cringed back a little before landing on the vampire, squashing her. She screeched as I dug my claws in and ripped off her arm, not able to get her head as she moved to much.

My jaws sanpped at empty air as she moved again and I bashed my paw down on the vamps head with a sickening crack before she went limp.

I bit of her head and threw it a few yards away until I was able to change back and burn the body. I threw the arm the other direction before turning and blinking up at the black wolf, realizing he was a head and a half taller than me. Probably a male then. I was young though, only 17. He was probably in his 20s. Plus I was fast because of my small size, just not much brute strength to me.

The black wolf looked hesitant before his gaze looked at me.

It's like someone decided to set off a fire inside me. My whole body burned but it was pleasant, then it felt like I had fireworks going off inside of me, a tremor went through my spine and I was blinded for a second and scrunched my eyes shut before I slowly opened them.

Suddenly it's like the wolf was glowing, his amber eyes glowing** (Let's pretend he has amber eyes because I don't know) **even brighter than his black fur that had some shining silver that was weaved into the inky black that I couldn't see before for some reason.

I sneezed and shook my head of its fuzziness and for some reason I felt a pull towards this wolf.

I shuffled my white paws, suddenly shy and bowed my head, suddenly feeling an overwhelming feeling of power radiating off of the male. He approached me somewhat cautiously, and I saw his expression mirroring my own, curiosity and adoration.

Now why did this seem familiar, the lovey dovey eyes, the fire inside.

Hold on a moment!

_Good god I just imprinted! On this gorgeous stranger! _I screamed in my mind and I shot bolt upright, seemingly startling the male, my _imprint_. Oh good god I'm in deep trouble.

He took a step forward and I stepped forward as well, we both felt the pull. I touched my nose to his and suddenly it's like I could see clearly for the first time, there was only him and I knew I adored him already, would love and protect him, would die for him. A name flashed through me.

_Sam_. I knew this was his name and I adored it.

Suddenly our moment was ruined by a giant brown wolf crashing into my side, pinning me and snarling in my face.

Oh joy. This will be fun.


End file.
